overseer_cyoafandomcom-20200213-history
Time Management
One of the most common things the players in the Overseer CYOA vote on is how to manage Veruna's time. By spending time on training tasks Veruna can gain access to new abilities. Opportunities to take action within the narrative are based on the options her ranks in her abilities and knowledge present. Time Management Each month of game time the players vote to pick Veruna's Primary and Secondary activities. Both activities may be the same. Veruna also gets a Free Time activity which can be used to rest or further pursue a Primary or Secondary activity. Advancement The stat or ability studied during the primary action will be advanced by at least 3 progression points. Likewise, whatever is studied during the secondary action will be advanced by at least 2 progression points. If the Free Time activity is used to further pursue a Primary or Secondary activity it adds at least 1 progression point to the stat or ability. Some items may provide bonuses to certain areas of study. An example of such is Evelyn's birthday present, the bronze sculpture of a cat, which provides 1 extra point the first time it is used to help train abilities related to the Conceptual Aspect, provided the players can explain how it can help. Ranks Power aspect stats rank up when a certain number of progression points accrue. The rank thresholds for stats are at 5, 15, 30, 50 and 80 points. Abilities also rank up as progression points accrue. The rank thresholds for abilities are at 5, 25 and 50 points. For every 5 points gained in an ability, 1 point is assigned to all associated stats. Many abilities use multiple stats, and all abilities require stats at certain ranks depending on the complexity of the ability. Even if Veruna does not meet the prerequisite rank requirement(s) for an ability, she may still learn up to the first 5 progression points in the ability. Please note that until the requirements are met the ability will not improve in rank. Stress Studying the Overseer powers and devising new ways to use them is mentally taxing. For every progression point Veruna earns in the course of a month, she also takes one stress point. Stress carries over month to month. If Veruna's stress level goes above 10, the stress will have an increasingly negative effect on both future learning opportunities and the narrative. Stress can be mitigated by doing something relaxing during Free Time, or by choosing to rest as a Primary or Secondary activity. Besides rest, less taxing mental pursuits (such as reading a book, or talking to someone) can partially reduce stress. For example, talking with Cecilia or Emily can reduce stress by 3, while reading a book can reduce it by 2. Rest Resting is the best activity to reduce stress. If chosen as the Primary task, resting reduces stress by 6. If chosen as the Secondary or Free Time task, it reduces stress by 5. Stress cannot be reduced below 0.